


On Top of the World

by HinaSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Rock Lee, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Pregnancy, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Sasuke would be willing to do everything for Lee and when he's with him, he feels like he's on top of the world. When everything's going downhill for the Uchiha, Lee's always there for him. Contains various pairings with Sasuke/Lee as the main pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was just going for a walk in the training fields while enjoying the quiet day. It was a fairly peaceful day in the Leaf and he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible before their next mission. He could use some quiet especially with his life being so loud with the constant pestering going on. If it wasn't Ino and Sakura fighting over him, Naruto was trying to prove that he was better than him. It was nice to finally be outside and alone in his thoughts. At least outside of the house to be clear. His house was quiet, but he liked going for long walks by himself and he liked it to be quiet or at least he wanted to not be disturbed.

He was about to wrap up his walk for today when he overheard arguing. He knew those voices from anywhere. It was Ino and Sakura and as usual they were arguing over him. How on earth were those two friends? As much as he saw them arguing over him, how did they still stay friends? What were they like without him around when he wasn't on their minds? He was curious but not curious enough to see. He had better things to do.

"Like he'd go anywhere with you, Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura at her so called best friend. "He's on my team and..."

"What does that have to do with anything, billboard brow?" she yelled back. "Who says he just doesn't like you just as a friend or a team mate?"

"And who says he's interested in a pig!?"

"And who says he's interested in a girl with a forehead bigger than her IQ?!"

Sasuke just shook his head as the girls then began yelling at an unintelligible rate. He wasn't interested in either of them though either of them could get the hint. That meant every single female that came across him as well. He wouldn't miss it, especially since he wasn't straight like everyone thought he was or at least assumed. He wasn't even interested in girls at all. He was more interested in men or at least one in particular since nobody else really held his gaze. It was the least likely person anyone could think if he ever told them he was gay, they wouldn't suspect a thing. Maybe he should so they'd leave him alone. Yes that's what he would do. The sooner the better. He turned around and headed their way. He stood there for a while until they finally noticed his presence.

"Sasuke-kun!" beamed Ino shoving Sakura out of the way as she made her way over to the Uchiha. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a training field, dummy," said Sakura pushing Ino. "You know, you come here to train. He's here to ask me to go with him."

"In your dreams, you skill-less, fore-headed freak!" yelled Ino.

"Take that back!" she snapped. Both of them started to drift off back into bickering when Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Ahem!" Both of them snapped back into attention. "Actually I did have something to tell you."

"That you wanna go on a date with me and not her?!" Both said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"No. I came to tell both of you that I'm not interested and I haven't ever been. As a matter of fact, I'm not even straight. So yeah don't bother me ever again because I'm not interested. Spread the news if you must." He walked off. 'There. Should fix that problem right there. I shouldn't hear a peep out of either of them for a while.'

Sure enough he didn't hear a peep out of either of them or at least not Sakura. As a matter of fact, Sakura wasn't even at practice. Kakashi asked if she was sick, but nobody knew except Sasuke. She wouldn't just skip practice and not tell Kakashi she was sick or couldn't come. Neither of the members of their team had been around when he proclaimed his interest in men, so none of them could tease her about wasting her time with him. They had just barely gotten started when Sakura showed up. She sure was avoiding Sasuke like the plague and acting awkward the whole time. Heck she didn't even hit Naruto over the head when he used his sexy jutsu on Sasuke when they were trying to grab each other's flags. She really was upset. It wasn't enough for him to go back on himself. After all he wasn't lying about liking men or at least a man.

After training was over, Naruto asked Sasuke if he noticed anything fishy about her. He nodded. "Of course I did. She'll be okay."

"Wha? Sasuke, she's upset! We have to find out what's wrong with her!"

"No we don't because I know what's wrong. She's upset because I told her I'm gay." He explained. He may as well tell Naruto as well.

"What?!" Naruto stared at him wide eyes. "No you're not!"

"Have you seen me kiss a girl?"

"Uh no," The only thing he saw was that Sasuke attracted a lot of girls. He didn't show any interest though. It made sense now. He wasn't interested because he was gay! Wait did that mean that he...? "You haven't been looking at me while I was naked, have you!?"

"Oh hell no!" He made a face of disgust. "I'm not even interested in you. Just the thought makes me want to puke."

"Oh! So who is it?"

"Like you need to know that," He shook his head and started home.

"Come on tell me!" begged the blonde. "I won't tell anybody! Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"NO." He said firmly. "Figure it out on your own, idiot."

That afternoon, he picked up some flowers from the flower shop. Ino was at the counter and didn't act like Sakura at all. She was very polite to him and even supportive of the fact that he didn't like her romantically. Huh, she was taking this well. Better than Sakura at least. It was strange but welcome in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke bought his tulips and went on his way to the hospital. After making sure nobody was following him or at least had seen him, he slipped into Rock Lee's room.

The older teen was fast asleep in bed which is exactly what he preferred. While it didn't seem so on the outside, he had been nervous about giving the boy the flowers. He couldn't see how Sakura and Ino were so apparent with their feelings. That was something Sasuke wished he knew how to do without coming off too lovesick. How would Lee react to his crush anyways? Would he turn him down or...?

While in the middle of his thoughts, Lee's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? Did you get lost or were you looking for a rematch?"

"Of c-course not!" He blushed while hiding his red face behind the bouquet. "I-I-I uh w-wanted to givee you these."

"Tulips?" Lee took the flowers from him. "These are lovely, Sasuke. You did not have to get me anything."

"I-I wanted to," stammered Sasuke. 'Darn it, Sasuke. Stop stuttering like some kind of idiot!'

"That is very kind of you."

"Are you feeling better?" asked Sasuke.

Lee looked shocked at first before grinning. "I am feeling 100% better especially since you've been here."

"R-really?" He was feeling better because he was here? No he was just being polite.

"Yeah! Why you're the only one whose visited more than Gai-sensei!" He beamed while Sasuke blushed even harder. All those times he visited and Lee knew he was there or maybe someone had seen him and told him. "And it means you do have feelings!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I have not seen you really ever show much care for anyone else. I mean you are supposed to give flowers to people you care about, right?"

Sasuke nodded. Now to ask him the question before someone came along. He took a quick look outside and then out the door. Good! Nobody was around. "So I wanted to ask you something and I'm not taking no for an answer. I want you to accompany me to the Fireworks Display once you get better."

Lee was surprised at Sasuke's forwardness as well shocked that he would invite him to go to such an event. He would have thought if he was asking anyone, he'd ask that beautiful team mate of his or one of the other girls in the village. They'd surely wouldn't turn him down. If he just wanted to go as friends, why not invite Naruto? He'd be a worthy companion.

"Why me?"

"Because I want you there with me," He said slipping his hands into his pockets. "If you have something else to do then forget I asked."

"I do not and yes I would like to go with you. I mean as long as I'm healed of course."

"You will be." He hoped so. He hated to know that Lee was stick in this boring hospital and that his career as a ninja would be over if he didn't recover. "Just stay in bed. Don't think I don't see you pushing yourself out there. You're going to make it worse."

"You have been watching me?" Sasuke turned pink.

"Well I can't help it if the hospital is on the way," Sasuke hoped Lee bought the story. He couldn't have Lee thinking he was stalking him instead of trying to work up the courage to go over to him. He would always today was the day only to chicken out once he saw him.

"Ah I see. Well I look forward to going with you, Sasuke-kun. I will not let you down." He grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"You better not," said Sasuke. He thought about adding onto the fact that out of all the people he could have taken as a date, Lee was the one he wanted. He didn't want to look like a jerk for saying it even if it was sort of true. Even he knew a lot of girls liked him, but none of them were Rock Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto couldn't believe it when he was told and even now he still couldn't. Sasuke, the most chased after male in the village, was gay! Just from replaying it in his head, he still couldn't believe his luck! Sasuke was officially off the market and that meant Sakura wasn't going to be all over him anymore! Yes! He ran over to the Haruno household and asked if the pink haired ninja was there. Her mother told him that Sakura was out with Ino much to Naruto's disappointment. He had been hoping to catch her before anyone else got to her. With Ino with her, there was no way he could ask her out. Ino was incredibly judgmental, especially of him, and would make fun of Sakura if she went out with him. She's probably say something like "I can't believe you lowered your standards just because Sasuke's gay" or something of the sort. It would be best for him to try again later.

Now what? He then got the idea to go see spy on Sasuke and find out who this mystery guy was he liked. Sasuke never did seem to have a type to be honest. He always kept to himself, he didn't talk about his personal life and when he did it was rare, and Naruto couldn't remember seeing him hanging out with anyone in particular outside of the group. Could it be Kakashi? Kakashi spent a lot of time with the Uchiha, constantly giving him extra lesson and training. During that time alone with their sensei, it was possible he could have fallen in love during that time alone with him. Other than Kakashi, Naruto didn't know of anyone else who could be a possibility. Was it even someone in the villager? If it was someone outside of Konoha, he wouldn't ever find out. He was itching to know and so he decided to spy on Sasuke.

Naruto got up early in the morning to observe Sasuke. He normally only woke up at 5 am if he had a mission that required them to leave early. To his surprise, Sasuke was also up. He came out of his home at around 5:30 am and locked his door. He walked down the nearly empty road, occasionally saying hi to people walking past him but only if they spoke to him. He went to the train grounds where he threw some kunai for a few minutes before telling Naruto to stop staring at him.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked from the bushes.

"Because I'm not stupid!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he continued to assault the tree with his kunais. "That and you're horrible at staying hidden. You really need to practice."

"Who cares!" said the older male rolled his eyes. "What do you're doing?"

"I'm trying to see who your boyfriend!" said Naruto. It should have been obvious that was what he was doing. He wondered if he knew and was trying to see if the blonde ninja was going to tell him what he was doing. Anyways he was eager to know who Sasuke's boyfriend was. As popular as Sasuke was with women, surely there were men interested in him just like females were.

"I figured...that or you were trying to spar with me and lose."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, there's no way you're going to see any boyfriend..." He began. Then Naruto's eyes lit up as he got into his face.

"Oh so you haven't asked him out yet! I had no idea that you were shy. It explains a lot." He opened up his mouth when Naruto began speaking up again. "Come on, lemme help you out! I can give you some tips and..."

"First off, I'm not shy," said Sasuke. "Second off, how on earth could you help me out? You're single and haven't had a girlfriend."

"Because I'm pretty sure that you like someone in the village," He pointed out. "I'm pretty good friends with a lot of the guys in the village and I would know more about them than you do."

Sasuke frowned. While it was true that his team mate was a lot more familiar with the other males in the village, he still didn't want Naruto to know who he liked and ruining things for him. If he knew, Naruto might go telling Lee things that might chase him away. Then again would Naruto pull that kind of crap when it came to his feelings? He could use the help with things like favorite foods, least favorite foods, what else he liked to do besides train, what his favorite color was (unless it was green like his spandex), and other things that would impress Lee by just him knowing. Sasuke was always too nerve to just walk up to Lee and he was a pretty approachable person. Should he let Naruto help him?

"How do I know that you won't just tell him bad things about me?"

"I can't believe you!" He shook his head in disbelief. "You really think I would do that? You're my team mate. We're supposed to look out for each other. Besides, it'd be nice to see a change of emotion. Your range of emotions are pretty limited."

"How so?"

"You barely ever smile. All you get is annoyed or mad," said Naruto. He tapped on his chin. "I think frustration is another emotion as well. There might be one more like smugness but I'm guessing that's it."

"I smile. You just don't give me anything to smile about." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Now tell me who it is so I can help you out!" He began bouncing up and down.

"Okay just stop bouncing you fool!" When he stopped, Sasuke took a deep breath and whispered into his ear.

Naruto's blue eyes locked with Sasuke's onyx ones. Was he serious? The always seemingly brooding and serious Sasuke was into the hyper, quirky, and pumped up Rock Lee? He was amazed though he had nothing against it. He liked Lee but it seemed like an odd choice for Sasuke. One would think he liked someone similar to himself or someone quieter than the usual admirer and one that gave him space. What about Lee attracted the Uchiha to him? Was it those bushy eyebrows, those tight spandex, Rock Lee's attitude toward's life, or his haircut? Either way, he was an unexpected choice for his team mate.

"Why? I mean Lee's really nice but what about him do you like? Was it his friendly demeanor? His hardworking attitude and constant training? His eyebrows? His haircut? His body? Those strong legs of his? Was it how that tight suit shows off everything? The sweat glistening on his body after a hard day of training?"

Sasuke turned red just picturing what he had just said and placed a hand over his mouth. "No! I just like his attitude in life, his consideration for others..."

"And that bulge that shows off through his suit," said Naruto with a shit eating grin on his face.

"And that..." He shoved Naruto as he blushed even harder than before. Damn it! Now he was thinking about it when he shouldn't be! "Now I see what Sakura was talking about, you perverted monkey brained moron."

"Calling me names isn't the way to get to Lee's heart ya know," He smirked at the Uchiha.

"Then what is then?"

"I'll show you. To the store! I hope you have money."

"Of course I do," He wondered why they would need money.

"Well come on then!"

The two went down to the market and there they bought a bunch of spicy ingredients. As they shopped around, Sasuke questioned the younger male why they were buying spicy ingredients. Naruto then explained that Rock Lee was a fan of spicy food and the hotter the better. He wasn't sure about giving Rock Lee anything with ghost peppers in it or a Carolina Pepper. He still assured him that Lee would be fine and that he would love it. He was skeptical but went along with it. If it failed, he'd beat the crap of of the younger male. Once they were done, they headed back over to Naruto's place to make the perfect dish to take to Rock Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at the Uzumaki home, Sasuke was cleaning up the kitchen while Naruto was looking through a cook book. Upon arriving to the younger male's apartment, Sasuke was disgusted to find the kitchen sink full of dirty dishes that looked as if they had been there for weeks, there were sticky spots on the floor, a few wet spots ranging from different colors that Sasuke hoped were just drinks he spilled, and some of his underwear tossed over chairs and a few were on the kitchen counter. How could he stand to live in this filth? He could only imagine what his room looked like. Naruto ignored Sasuke's look of disgust and pulled out an old cook book from under the sink. The Uchiha refused to even look at it let alone cook while the kitchen was in such a state. He ended up doing the cleaning while Naruto went through the book.

"What about spicy rice balls?" asked Naruto as Sasuke had started mopping the floor. "We can just give him some wasabi or mix it in with the rice."

"That doesn't sound very appetizing and aren't you going to help?"

"You're the one who can't handle a little mess," said Naruto as he slurped on his noodles.

Sasuke took them from him and grabbed the book. "You little pig! I can't concentrate in this filth! I want to make him a nice meal and you're going to screw it up by letting your guest walk around in your filth!"

"I don't have to help you, ya know."

Sasuke shook his fist at him. "You're the one who offered to help! You know what how about this. If you don't help me clean this mess, I'll tell Sakura you live like a pig and you don't take any baths!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!" The two stared each other down before Naruto sighed in defeat and helped out. He didn't mind the mess since he barely cleaned and he knew where everything was most of the time. Of course Mr. Perfect had to have the kitchen clean.

After cleaning, the two leafed through the book. Most of the foods looked delicious, but most of them were far too complicated for the two of them. They needed something simple and spicy at the same time. Naruto wanted to make the more flashier foods while Sasuke wanted to make sure something they wouldn't make disgusting when they messed it up. The two argued over different recipes until they decided on Okinawa Soba. The only problem was that the recipe required two alcoholic drinks they didn't have.

"Who cares?" said Naruto. "Just substitute it for something else."

"I guess," He shrugged. The two started working and immediately ran into problems. Sasuke was trying to chop up the chilis they had when the blonde male began complaining about having to season the pork.

"You're doing the easy job," He complained as he tossed the meat back and forth between his hands as if it were dough. "Why can't I cut anything?"

"Because I've seen the way you cut up your food," He said as he placed aside the chili slices. "And stop tossing the meat, fool. You'll drop it."

"I'm not gonna drop..." Naruto then proceeded to drop it. "...it. Good thing the floor's clean."

"You idiot!" He shoved him before picking up the meat. "Maybe I can wash it and it'll be fine."

"Sure it will. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"I should have known," He sighed. "I'll take care of the meat. You better not make those slices big. I don't plan on redoing those things."

While Sasuke washed the meat off, Naruto began chopping up the ghost pepper. Just as the Uchiha cooking the meat, he noticed the huge pieces of pepper Naruto had cut up. "You moron! Those are too big!"

"It's all going in the same place. Besides Lee is a big boy. He can chew his food."

"It looks careless!" He exclaimed as he held up a piece of pepper. It was larger than the thin slices Sasuke had cut. They were also uneven and sloppily cut up. Also noticed a bit of dirt on the vegetable. "Did you wash these like I asked you?"

"Duh!"

He grabbed Naruto's hand. "You fool! Your hands are dirty! You're supposed to wash your hands before you cut up food or eat! What are you, a barn animal?!"

Naruto snatched away his hand. "A little dirt won't kill you."

"No, but I will!" He rubbed his forehead. "Just go wash your hands, you little cretin!"

The two argued for a while until Sasuke then turned to his attention to the burning smell of meat. "Oh crap!"

He quickly flipped it over and revealed that it had burned a great deal due to him arguing with Naruto over the importance of keeping your hands clean. He darn it. Now he had to go out and get more more meat. He gave him more money and made him go out to go get more pork. While he cleaned the peppers, he wondered if Lee would like the dish they were going to give him. He wanted it to be as close to perfect as possible. If he really liked it, Lee would probably ask for him to bring more. He certainly hoped so. Now the tough part was the taste test. He didn't mind hot foods but the peppers they had purchased might be too much for him and he doubted Naruto would taste it as well.

'I might have to man up and eat it myself,' He thought as he began to make Onigiri. Just as he finished up, he heard Naruto announcing he was home. "What took you so long, idiot? I was beginning to think you'd forgot."

"I saw Kiba."

Before he could go on, Sasuke set him to work making onigiri. Naruto puffed up his cheeks at the Uchiha not thanking him but went to work. Besides making the rice balls, Naruto didn't get to do anything. Whenever he volunteered to help with something, the Uchiha would quickly shut him down and set him off to do something barely productive or mundane. While it did annoy him that he couldn't help, it suddenly hit him why. Sasuke really really wanted to impress the older male by cooking something he hoped Rock Lee would like it. For Sasuke's sake, he hoped Lee would love the food. It wasn't very often when his team mate showed that he cared about someone. Even if he could be a jerk at time, the younger male was happy to see that he liked someone. Before now he wasn't sure if he was even capable of being in love with someone or wanted to seeing as he didn't show any interest in anyone. He liked seeing this side of Sasuke.

"There, done!" Sasuke presented Naruto a bowl of the soup. The soup looked delicious and it even smelled pretty good.

"Man, this smells awesome, Sasuke!" He then frowned. "Why are we eating it?"

"To taste it and make sure it's good enough for Lee," said Sasuke as he poured up some milk for the two of them. "Now when I count to three we'll both try it."

"Whatever you say."

"1...2...3!" The two ate some and immediately regretted it. It tasted delicious alright, but then the heat kicked in and it kicked in hard. The two gulped down the milk, spilling it all over themselves and the table in the process.

"Damn that was freakin' hot! It still burns!" Naruto tried going for more milk but Sasuke had already taken it. "Hand it over! That's my milk!"

Sasuke ignored him and gulped down the half the jug. Naruto managed to take it from him and cool off his mouth. Once their mouths had cooled off, Sasuke expressed regrets that it might be too hot for Rock Lee. Naruto quickly assured him that it was just right and not to toss it away. He hesitated to take it to Lee with some pushing from Naruto. He hoped he wasn't going to regret giving Lee the soba and if it was too hot, he was going to make Naruto eat all of it. Once they were to the hospital, Sasuke made Naruto stay outside while he went inside. Lee was wide awake watching tv and grinned when he noticed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" He beamed at the younger male. "I was waiting for your return. How are you today?"

"I-I'm fine," He blushed as he held out a bowl. "I-I...I uh I brought you this."

"Oh noodles," said Lee taking the bowl from Sasuke. "It smells delicious. Thank you, Sasuke-kun. That is very generous of you."

He just just fumbled with the edges of his t-shirt nervous about what would happen next. Did Lee have to take his time sniffing the darn bowl and just eat it? Maybe it was a good thing since he was terrified Lee might not like it. Just as Lee dipped into the bowl, Naruto was peeping inside of the room from the outside. When they noticed each other, Naruto gave him a huge grin with a thumbs up. He shook a fist at the male and mouthed for him to get lost before he messed it up for him. He didn't get it and just continued to watch. Meanwhile Lee had eaten a great deal of his meal and announced to Sasuke this was the best thing he had ever eaten. He wasn't sure if he had just said this to be polite but he didn't care.

"R-really?" He asked, his cheeks still pink. "I'm glad you liked it. I made it myself."

"You're a really good cook then, Sasuke-kun!" He smiled that wide smile that Sasuke loved so much. "I am glad you brought me this. It's delicious!"

"T-thanks!" Naruto began pointing at himself outside of the window. He wasn't sure what the younger male wanted but figured he wanted some sort of credit. "I uh had some help from Naruto. He's the one who suggested it to be hot just like you like it. I only wanted it to be just how you like it."

"Then please give Naruto my thanks as well. Would you like some, Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh no! I've had plenty at the house," He really didn't feel like eating anymore of the noodles. He didn't know how the taijutsu user could eat it without those peppers bothering him. "I also brought rice balls as well. Naruto made these."

As the two enjoyed their meal, Sasuke mainly just listened to Lee babble on about missions, his team mates, training, questions about what was going on outside of the hospital, and his day so far. Every now and then, Sasuke would say something every now and then. It was an overall pleasant visit though Sasuke really wished that Naruto was outside grinning like a Cheshire cat as they talked. It wasn't until Sasuke was about to leave when Naruto disappeared.

'That got rid of him!' He thought with relief. "So when is your operation, Lee?"

"In a week. I'm ready for it though." Sasuke must have let a look of distressed since Lee grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry about me, Sasuke. I'll be okay."

Sasuke didn't want to be negative about the situation, but he had heard what Tsunade said about the operation. What if something went wrong during surgery? He kept up a straight face although deep down he was scared. "I...I know. I look forward to the day you get this surgery over with."

"As will I."

"I'd better get going...but before I go, I was wondering if you wanted to..." There was a knock on the door much to Sasuke's annoyance. To his slight relief, it was only Naruto and not someone like Gai or a nurse.

"Hey, Lee!" Naruto greeted Lee. After Lee greeted him back, Naruto asked if he could borrow Sasuke for a second. Before the Uchiha could protest, he was dragged out of the room and outside of the hospital. Just as his team mate was about tell him off, Naruto eagerly said, "You have to ask him out!"

"W-what?"

"Ask him out! It'll get his mind off the surgery. Take him out somewhere and..."

"That's what you dragged me out here for?! You moron!" He hit him over the head out of frustration. "I was about to take him somewhere, fool!"

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"Who cares!" He went back inside, hoping nobody was inside of the hospital room so he could speak to Lee. Luckily he was still in the room. "Sorry about that. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind coming with me if they'll you out."

"They let me outside for an hour or so as long as I'm not working myself too hard or doing anything that will hurt me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I wanted to take you out somewhere."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It won't take too long. I just need to give you something."

Lee wondered what it could possibly be that he couldn't give him here. It must be something important or perhaps a party of some sort. Whatever it was, Sasuke had his curiosity peeked. "Ok. I will come with you though I will not be able to stay away from the hospital long."

"It won't take long," He assured him.

"I can't wait to see what it is."

"I can't either." Sasuke gave him a genuine smile which made Lee smile even bigger himself.

"You know, Sasuke, you have a very beautiful smile. You should do it more often."

Sasuke turned beet red as his eyes widened and he began to look flustered. He quickly left the room without so much as a goodbye and hurried out of the hospital. Lee had said he had a beautiful smile. Not a nice smile or a even a great one. It was a beautiful smile he had said. Now he could see why girls got so worked up over compliments especially from someone they liked. It felt great, no better than great. It felt fantastic! Then Naruto had to ruin the mood.

"You're glowing, today, Sasuke," grinned the blonde ninja. "What happened? Did he tell you that he liked you back or did he kiss you?"

"It's none of your business, idiot," said Sasuke.

"It had to be something juicy because you're blushing."

"Mind your business, Naruto!"

"It is. I'm helping you with Lee, remember?"

"I know but what just happened is none of your business!" Why did he have to be so nosy?

"You totally got kissed," he laughed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about especially since you got one with a guy you like."

"He didn't kiss me!" Though Sasuke wished he had recieved one. That would have made his day though he felt like he would have been fainted afterwards and would have to be dragged back home by Naruto to be left to recover.

"That's too bad. There's already next time. How about that date though?"

"I don't need you there if that's what you're thinking," said Sasuke. "Besides, it's the only chance I'm going to get alone with him. His team mates are going to want to spend as much time as they can with him before the surgery."

"That makes sense," he agreed. "If you need any help, lemme know."

"Thanks," said Sasuke genuinely meaning this. "And thanks for helping out..."

"Aw you're welcome..."

"...even if you fucked up everything except the riceballs," He finished.

"...dick," He glared at the older male for a few seconds but then smirked at him. "You know, even if you are a jerk at times, it's nice to see you're a softy deep down."

"Keep thinking that," he rolled his eyes. "Tell anyone and I'll kick your ass."

"About what?"

"Lee and your assumption that I'm soft!"

"Ha!" Naruto put an arm around the dark haired ninja. "Sure, Softy Uchiha."

"Call me that again and I'll show you how soft I am!" He growled. Naruto just laughed and the two then parted ways. While Sasuke headed back home, he planned out his day with Lee.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was nervous about the gift he was about to give Lee. It was a small hand knitted doll of his crush he had made for him. His mother used to make them for him when he was much younger and Sasuke had secretly been attempting to learn. It wasn't until his mother caught him practicing it and showed him how to do it probably. He still wasn't very good at it, but he had already made up his mind to do so. It felt strange to do this since he had never done this before, but he didn't care. He wanted Rock Lee to know how much he cared with a heartfelt gift. When he arrived to the hospital, Lee was watching an aerobics show and stretching along with the women on the TV.

"There you are, Sasuke-kun," grinned Lee as he continued to stretch. "I was wondering when you would arrive. I was starting to think you were not coming."

"Of course I was coming back," said the Uchiha rolling his eyes. "Do you think I would stand you up?"

"Probably not," he sat down on the bed. "By the way, Ino-san and Sakura-chan were looking for you, but I told them you have not been by yet."

Sasuke frowned at this. Did that little idiot tell Sakura and Ino where he went to or were the two following him. He had told them he was gay. Whatever they wanted it could wait. "Anyways, I wanted to take you outside for a moment to somewhere more private. How far can we go?"

"Just a little ways away from the hospital," Lee looked disappointed. "I have been wanting to go to the training fields to watch people train, but everyone thinks I will participate in such a thing and make my condition worse."

"I don't blame them," Sasuke shook his head. He had seen the older teen training as best he could outside sometimes. The Uchiha worried about him doing it and hurting himself. Lee needed to be resting, not outside training. After what that bastard Gaara did to him, he was in no condition to overwork himself. Speaking of the red head, he couldn't wait to repay the asshole for what he did to Lee. That is if he could get pass that damned sand of his. "You need to rest."

"I know. I just cannot stand to be so inactive!"

"You won't be able to stand if you hurt yourself!" he scowled.

"I know," he sighed. "So do you want to go now?"

"Yeah."

Lee got into his wheelchair and the two went onto the roof for privacy. After making sure nobody was around, he pulled out the box he had. "This is for you."

"Oh!" Lee was handed a neatly wrapped green box with a red bow on top of it. He hadn't been expecting a present. He wondered what was inside of it. He unwrapped it and inside he found a small knitted version of himself. It was rather adorable. "It looks just like me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Y-yeah," he rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. "I made it for you."

"Sasuke-kun, this is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten," he smiled at the dark haired teen. Sasuke blushed even harder at this compliment. "Thank you. I shall treasure it forever."

Sasuke tried telling the older boy something. Anything! Sadly he could only mumble uncomprehendable sentences. Lee just smiled at his companion's stammering and his blushing. He had no clue he could make the teen so flustered. He was usually so cool and calm about everything. Seeing this side of him was rather cute and he felt like it wasn't something that people saw often. He felt special being one of the people that was able to see this side of Sasuke. He was sure the younger male didn't do this with just anybody. He wondered if Sakura or Naruto had ever seen him this way before.

"I will take that as a you're welcome," laughed Lee. Sasuke could only nod feeling stupid for his babbling. At least Lee wasn't laughing at his gestures of affection. "So is there anything else you wanted?"

"Considering we can't go too far, not really."

"I see," said Lee. "How are you preparing for the last stage of the chunin exams?"

Sasuke began telling Lee how he and Kakashi had been training hard for the last part. He felt awful talking about it with Lee since he wouldn't get to participate. Lee didn't seem too bothered by it since he eagerly suggested various excerises that would help with training and encouraged him wholeheartedly to do his best. He appreciated the kind words and promised that he would try his best. He also secretly promised to make Gaara pay for what he had done to Lee and even more so if this surgery failed. The taller teen didn't deserve to be laying in this hospital, probably terrified he'd either never be a ninja or that he would die. If it were him, he'd be miserable. It was rather nice seeing how positive the man was. He wished he could be like that again. Even when things looked dire, Lee was always pumped up and ready to go. He was confident, kind, and passionate. He hoped he'd get to see that more often in the future along with that heartwarming smile of his.

"Hopefully I'll be able to participate in the exams the next time," he sighed dreamily.

"I'm sure you will," Sasuke smiled at him. He noticed the time on the clock hanging above the entrance to the roof. The two had been talking for going on two hours. He needed to get going to train with Kakashi, though he was sure the older man was going to be late for it. "I've got to get going. It's about time to train with Kakashi-sensei."

"I had not noticed the time," frowned Lee. "I wish we could talk longer, but I have to get back as well. I have to take my medicine again. Maybe next time, you could stay longer."

"Only if you want me to come back."

"Of course I do!" beamed the ninja. "You're always welcome to come back here!"

Sasuke nodded blushing once more. He thought about confessing his feelings for him right then and there. However he instead he decided to wait until a much better time. When that would be, he didn't know. After saying his good-byes, he went to meet up at the training fields with his teacher. On his way there, he saw Naruto walking alone. Sasuke quickly walked down another street to avoid the other male's questioning. Sasuke had the misfortunate displeasure of his team mate seeing him turn down the street and calling after him. Groaning, he turned to face him.

"What the heck do you want, idiot?" he sighed as he was greeted with a knowing smile.

"So how was your little date with Lee, eh Sasuke?" he grinned.

"It wasn't a date," It was just a friendly conversation, though he would have preferred otherwise. "We just talked."

"And?" he pressed on.

"And what?"

"Ugh, you're so dense!" Naruto hit his forehead. Sasuke couldn't help but to scoff at the shorter teen's statement. He wasn't one to talk about someone being dense. "Did you tell him?"

"You can't rush these things, moron," he rolled his eyes. Secretly Sasuke had planned on it but was far too nervous to do so. Maybe the next time he'd confess his feelings. He just hoped he wouldn't be rejected. After all, he had noticed that the other teen found Sakura attractive. There was no guarantee he'd be interested in Sasuke. He'd probably just shrug off the rejection rather coolly but be secretly hurt at the news.

"Well you'd better hurry up and do something before it's too late," Naruto reminded him. "Lee's not going to be single forever you know."

"I know that idiot. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

For the next few days, Sasuke spent as much time as he could with the older teen. Most of the time, Lee would do most of the talking while Sasuke would listen closely and sometimes give his input. It felt nice having Lee all to himself. Sometimes he'd get a visit from Gai and Tenten while Sasuke was there, with only Tenten being thrown off by the Uchiha's presence. She hadn't expected Sasuke to visit Lee since she never saw the two hang around each other. She was even more surprised when she would visit and find the Uchiha there and usually following a visit there were flowers. Out of curiosity, she had asked Lee about the flowers and found out Sasuke had given it to him.

"They're a bit romantic, aren't they?" asked Tenten she took a look at the Gardenia flowers. Men didn't usually give each other flowers. She wasn't a complete expert on flowers, but she was pretty sure these meant secret affection.

"I've been thinking about that," said Lee as he tapped on his chin. "He blushes a lot when he's around me and he visits me just about every day. He brings me flowers sometimes too."

"Really?!" Tenten's eyes widened. "Lee, I think Sasuke likes you!"

"That's what I've been thinking, but I was not entirely sure. Do you really think so?"

"Based on what you've told me and the fact that he's given you flowers, I would believe so," grinned the teenager. Sasuke was not one to show much emotion from what she had seen of him and heard. For Sasuke to acting show some affection to Lee and give him flowers, it would make the subject of jealously among the girls in the village. She was jealous of Lee. He was so lucky to be given affectionate gifts by someone as good looking as the Uchiha. "You're living just about every girl in the village's dream right now."

"I-I-I guess so," he laughed as he rubbed the bad of his neck smiling. He felt flattered that Sasuke liked him. He was a very handsome, talented, and had been pretty nice to him. He hadn't really thought someone like Sasuke would look his way. It was already one thing to have someone like Sasuke serve as a potential rival. It was a completely different thing when he liked him as more than just a friend. "It's kinda hard to believe. I would have thought he would have liked someone a little more attractive."

"You're attractive," assured the girl. "And you have other things great about you. I'm pretty sure you and Sasuke have plenty in common. Both of you are pretty strong, you both like training, and you're both hard workers."

"I feel kinda bad though," he looked worried. "If something…happens to me, I'll break Sasuke's heart."

"I guess you'll just have to make your time together all the more memorable," she suggested. She hoped for both their sakes that Lee survived the surgery.

"Right!" smiled Lee. "I know just how to do it. Maybe I can get permission to go outside of the hospital for a while before my surgery goes on."

The next week, Sasuke was headed back to the hospital to see Lee again. Tomorrow was the big day and he had been dreading it for quite some time now. He had seen the older teen for a few days because of his nightmares of losing another person he cared about. He finally pushed himself to go visit the older teen. As soon as he got there, Lee was asleep. He hated to wake him up since he looked so peaceful in his sleep. He was kinda cute too. He shook his shoulder gently until his eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke-kun!" he rubbed his eyes. "I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I was just busy," he lied. He didn't want to spill out what was really on his mind. Lee probably already was thinking about it considering it was the day before his surgery would begin. "I'm here now though."

"I'm glad you're here," smiled Lee. "How were the Chunin exams…besides you know…"

"I didn't get to do anything," he frowned. "Let's not talk about that right now. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged as he sat on the side of the hospital bed. "Gai-sensei and Tenten have been visiting me as usual. Neji came a few times but he's never really said much."

"Hm."

"Sasuke, how much free time do you have today?"

"I'm free. Why?"

"Good because I'm taking you out on a date today!" he flashed a smile at the Uchiha as he gave him his signature nice guy pose.

"A what?" Sasuke hadn't expected that. "Did you just say a date?"

"Of course! That's…what you wanted right?" He hoped he and Tenten hadn't been reading Sasuke's gestures the wrong way.

"Uh…I um…" He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to say yes and smile like an idiot, but he didn't want to come off too eager even if he was. "Sure, but I thought…"

"Gai-sensei talked to Tsunade-sama for me. She said I can go out, but I had to be back by a certain time."

"Wouldn't you rather spend your time with your team mates?"

"I can spend plenty of time with them later," he assured him. "I'd rather do with you to thank you for all the time you've spent with me and done things for me when you didn't have to like bringing me flowers, food, and that little plushie you got me. At least let me do something for you in return."

As flattered as he was, he wasn't quite sure if going on a date so early in the day was a good idea. Sure it was around 1:30 in the afternoon, which wasn't that early, but around this time everyone was out and about. He didn't want anybody walking in on their date and interrupting it by flirting with him. It was an all too common occurrence that when he tried being alone, some random girl or Ino and/or Sakura would appear and speak to him and wouldn't take the hint to go away. Hopefully the two of them could get a private booth.

Naruto hurried over to his favorite ramen place as today there was a new special item on the menu he wanted to try. It was one of the most popular items on the menu and available for a limited time because of the special ingredients in it. If he wanted any, he had to be quick about it. They didn't start serving it until 2 pm since it took a few hours to prepare. Just as he arrived, he got a view of a long line of people already there.

'I knew I should have gotten up earlier,' he sighed. He thought about lining up for a bowl but considering he was going on a mission he had no time. He guess he'd better go someone else for a quick bite to eat. The barbeque place was nearby so he could run over there. Just as he went inside, he saw Sasuke and Lee together. Sasuke was blushing, a rare site for the blonde to see, while Lee was excitedly talking about something. Naruto, being the nosy kid he was, got a table as close as possible to the pair and listened to their conversation.

"…but I do think 'Mecha Robo Cop' was still funny," said Lee. "Maybe the two of us could go see it afterwards."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah sure. I haven't seen it yet, but I heard it was pretty good."

Naruto couldn't help but to scoff at this. The Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had gone to it not too long ago and Sasuke hated the whole movie. He did nothing but scoff at the ridiculousness of the action sequences, the idiocy of everything, and called everyone moron in the movie. He a feeling the much older male wouldn't say a word with Lee though.

"It is!" He said as the Uchiha took a sip of his tea. "You will love it! Tenten said it was not meant to be funny, but I think surely they could not be serious."

Sasuke just nodded at this, with Naruto thinking that Sasuke completely agreed with Lee though didn't want to reveal he was lying for some strange reason. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to be with Lee. They then talked about some of the other movies in the theater they had seen and wanted to see as well. It was a pretty tame conversation and sort of boring too. At least he had some food to preoccupy him for the moment. By the time he had finished eating, Lee and Sasuke were paying their bill. The blong ninja quickly buried his face behind the menu until the pair went by. Once they had, he quickly paid for his food and sneak behind them. They weren't holding hands or anything and he couldn't tell if Sasuke was giving him googly eyes. He hoped he was. He figured it'd be pretty funny to see this.

When they went to the theater, Naruto made sure to sit close to where the pair where, but he was far enough so he wouldn't get caught. They mostly spent the whole movie in silence with Lee every now and then laughing at something onscreen. Sasuke looked rather bored the entire time and probably would have fallen asleep if Lee's constant laughter and people telling him to shut up weren't going on. The only thing interested that happened was when Sasuke placed a hand over the older teen's hand. Lee then intertwined their fingers together while still focusing on the movie. Oh this was getting good! Okay well as good as it was going to get.

After the movie ended, the two left with Naruto just behind them. When they got back to the hospital, the two were about to part ways when Sasuke received a peck on the cheek. Sasuke looked about ready to faint afterwards. He hadn't been expecting a kiss from Lee even if it was on the cheek. Just as he was bathing in the glow of being kissed for the first time (again even if it was on the cheek), Naruto grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"Dude, he just kissed you!" he exclaimed, excited for his teammate.

"N-naruto!" Sasuke shoved him off. "You fucking idiot! You just about scared me to death! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry," he said still wearing the same smile. "I just got a little too happy for you is all. It's not often you're this happy."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, fool," he walked away from Lee's hospital door with Naruto right behind him.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two a thing now?" he asked wiggling his eyes at the Uchiha.

He shook his head. "No…at least I don't think so. We'll have to see after this surgery is over."

"Surgery?" He then slapped his forehead. "Oh! That one! I completely forgotten about that! He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"I hope so. If this surgery fails, he…he might die. I'd rather him never become a ninja than that."

Noticing the worried and saddened look on the older male's face, he quickly tried cheering him up. "You're worrying too much, Sasuke! Lee has the best medical ninja in the village working on him. If it were anybody else, he'd probably be in trouble. But this is Granny Tsunade we're talking about here. He'll be fine."

"I…I guess you're right," Naruto gave him a pat on the back.

"Of course I am. Now lets head over to Ichiraku Ramen and get something to eat! On me!" he grinned as he put an arm around the Uchiha who didn't shrug his arm off.

"Uh Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Weren't you suppose to be on a mission?"

Naruto just waved his hand in dismissal. "Yeah, but let me deal with that. They can go ahead without me. Now come on before the new batch of that special ramen finishes up cooking."

The day of the surgery, Sasuke was practically shaking with how nervous he was. He just hoped the worse that happened was that Lee couldn't be a ninja anymore and not…the other thing. He had tried keeping his mind off of it with watching TV, doing pushups, and throwing kunai. None of it really helped. The only thing that did was when Naruto came over with board games. Usually Sasuke would turn him away since he preferred to me alone most of the time. However he welcomed him inside and the two played for a while. It helped take his mind off of Lee for a while thankfully.

"Gah!" Naruto pouted as Sasuke sent the blonde a smirk. "You sunk my battleship!"

"Then stop putting it in the most predicable spots then, stupid," he shook his head. Just then there was a knock on the front door. Sasuke got up and answered it. It was Tenten.

"Hey Sasuke," she waved at him.

"Uh hey," He hadn't the slightest clue how Tenten knew where he lived but he suppose she had asked someone. What could she be doing at his place anyways?

"I came to come get you," said Tenten. "Lee's surgery was a success. I know you two are pretty close so I thought you'd wanna know. Besides, he asked for you."

"He did?"

"Yeah. You'd better come on so you won't keep him waiting."

He quickly put on his shoes and followed her back to the hospital. Meanwhile Naruto was trying to memorize Sasuke's ships' placements. Once he had, he quickly sat back down. He sat there for around 5 minutes when he realized that Sasuke should have already been back. He shrugged it off as the Uchiha just going off to use the bathroom. It wasn't until an hour passed was when he realized that something was up. He took a look around the Uchiha's home only to find out that the teen had left him.

"Great! Just great!" he rolled his eyes as he put his hands on his hips after searching the place. "I go out of my way to hang out with him and he leaves me behind. To think we were having fun together. But where did he go?" Suddenly it clicked. "Oh! Lee's surgery must be through already! Bushy brow sensei must have come over to tell him! He could've told me! I should go over too and congratulate him. Hopefully I'll have something to congratulate him for."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto burst into the room, without knocking though nobody seemed to mind. He had half expected Sasuke to chastise him but he remained quiet only focusing on Lee. Lee greeted him cheerfully and welcomed him to sit in the room with the two of them. Had it been anybody else, they would have stayed for a short while and left. Naruto plopped himself right on down and started talking his head off much to Sasuke's annoyance. The two of them had just barely gotten alone after Team Gai had left when Naruto burst into the room. There was so much the two of them needed to talk about and none of it could be said with him around. As both Naruto and Lee enthusiastically, Sasuke stayed quiet, merely listening to the pair talk their conversation while wishing Naruto would get the hint he shouldn't be here and leave. No such luck as a couple of minutes turned into 30 minutes which turned into two hours. With no sign of their conversation ending soon, Sasuke was about to leave to stretch his legs when Naruto said something to stop him in his tracks.

"...and he's been working on it all day long, isn't that right, Sasuke?" grinned the ninja at the older teen.

"What?"

"Weren't you listening?" he shook his head. "I was telling Lee about the dinner you were planning on cooking up for him for his recovery."

"Oh right yeah," he nodded though he hadn't been planning on doing much a thing really. Don't get him wrong. He'd happily cook Lee a delicious meal for his recovery. He had just wished he had thought about it. Good thing Naruto had lied to make the Uchiha look good. Then again, it wasn't really a lie as he was going to do it now that Naruto said it. "I..."

"He's been working hard on perfecting it just for you. And let me tell you, it's delicious! Right, Sasuke?"

"It's coming along alright."

"I look forward to it!" he smiled at the Uchiha causing him to blush.

"Well we've talked your ear off enough," said Naruto as he got up. Sasuke glared at him.

'We?' he scoffed in his head. The entire time Naruto had been in the room, he didn't say a word.

"But we have to go now and prepare for your celebration party!" Without giving Sasuke the chance to either tell Naruto he wanted to stay with Lee a while longer or that he wanted to leave, Narutoo dragged him out of the room. "See ya Lee!"

"I wanted to stay, idiot!" he hissed as the younger male pushed him out of the room. "We barely got any privacy thanks to your gabbing."

"Hey, he's my friend too," he reminded the Uchiha. "You can't hog him all day. You can always see him later."

"But..."

"Come on. We have to get to gather up materials for Lee's victory surgery," he interrupted. Sasuke looked back one more time at the hospital before heading to get what they might need. Like the last time they were together, Naruto grabbed all the spicy ingredients he could while Sasuke grabbed the other ingredients. While out in the meat aisle in the grocery store, he heard Ino call his name.

"Hey, Sasuke!" she said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in a while. Everything okay?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

"That's great!" she smiled at him. She looked around as if searching for someone as Sasuke scanned the meat. "So uh you alone?"

"Naruto's somewhere," he said as he picked up a package of meat and examining it.

"Oh really?" He thought she was going to stay and talk to him a lot more, but she ended up running away from him. That was odd. He just decided to shrug it off and go back to his shopping. After managing to find some satisfying meats, he moved onto the vegetable aisle only to find Ino with Naruto.

"No, I'm serious he really is!" insisted Naruto. "I've seen it for myself."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I-I can't really say," he rubbed the back of his head. "Sasuke doesn't want me to tell anybody."

"You can tell me," said Ino attempting to look innocent. "I won't tell anybody."

"Well if you promise not to tell..." he said slowly. Sasuke thought about throwing something at Naruto. However, luckily for Naruto, he didn't have to do a single thing besides glare at the fool. Naruto's eyes went over to where Sasuke was and his eyes got wide once he saw him. Ino turned to see where his eyes where and spotted him too. "On second thought, I gotta go. Bye, Ino!"

Naruto hurried over to where Sasuke was. "Can't you ever keep your mouth closed?"

"I didn't tell her!"

"You were about to!" he sighed. "Look Naruto, let's just go to your place now. I've got everything I need. You've got everything?"

"I think so. We can always come back anyways."

The two boys paid for their items and this time went to Sasuke's place. Naruto had never been inside of the Uchiha's place before probably he had never been invited over. It was much nicer, cleaner, and larger than his place. Sasuke neatly lined his shoes up at his door and told Naruto to wash his hands as he placed the groceries on the table. As he went to the bathroom, Sasuke pulled out a cookbook he had picked up and flipped through the book. He was defiantly was cooking that soba again, but what else would be good for the two of them to cook that they wouldn't give them too much trouble.

"Lee doesn't get out today," said Naruto as he joined Sasuke in the kitchen. "What are we doing?"

"Practicing," said Sasuke. "You're learning how to cut properly. But before that, we'll going to pick out what we're going to cook up tomorrow since Lee's getting out after tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, Lee said Tsunade told him he'd be okay to leave as long as she followed her orders," he turned the book to another page. "How about this?"

"A turkey? Sounds hard" he pointed at the other page. "What about that? Roasted duck."

"Ugh no thanks," He remembered when his mother attempted to cook duck. The whole kitchen smelled disgusting and the end result tasted pretty nasty. They ended up eating out that night. "Anyways, turkey would be much easier to cook and it won't stink up my house. Then again turkey would be too hard for us really. How about beef steak?"

"We don't have any sake," he pointed out. Indeed this recipe too listed alcohol was needed as ingredient. "I guess we skip it."

"Don't worry about it, I can get some," he said scanning over the rest of the ingredients.

Naruto blinked. "What? They're not letting you get sake! You're not old enough! I'm sure it'll taste fine without it."

"Lee just went through surgery that could have killed him. I want this perfect."

"But didn't that soba require sake or somethin'?"

"I know, but we just got lucky that other time and this time what if it really needs it? Besides, this is an extra special meal for Lee. I want to make sure he enjoys it!"

"Oh well then how are you getting the sake?"

"Don't worry about it," He told Naruto to practice on the peppers. As he cut up the pepper, he wondered why Ino wanted to know. It wasn't like she could do anything if she knew. Maybe she was curious as to what Sasuke saw in Lee or rather the guy he liked. Whatever she wanted, he had to be careful not to let her know until Sasuke felt like telling everyone else.

He only cut up one when Sasuke came back from where-ever he was from with a bottle of sake. "How did you manage to get that?"

"I turned into a woman," he said as he placed the bottle on the kitchen table. He examined the pieces of peppers Naruto had. "Better, but still a little sloppy. Here I'll show you. Hold this straight like this."

"So you used my sexy jutsu."

"Fuck no! I turned into an old woman, they sold it to me without question, and here I am."

"Oooh. We should have done that before then," said Naruto as Sasuke slid the cutting board over to him.

"Your turn. Do it like I did. The only reason why I didn't was because I didn't think of it then. While you do that, I'm going to put this stuff away."

As he cut the pepper up, he saw out the window Ino talking with Sakura. Now that he thought about it, Sakura was pretty sore over Sasuke being gay judging by the way she strange and distant way she had been acting for a while. Seeing as her and Ino were friends, no doubt about it they were trying to figure out who Sasuke was interested in instead. It wouldn't do them any good unless Sasuke was interested in girls as well. It could happen. Sasuke could find that he may like women too some day. At the moment, Sasuke told him and the two girls he was gay and so Naruto believed him. Hopefully the two wouldn't bother Lee or Sasuke once they found out about them. Okay so they weren't really an official couple YET, but Naruto had his fingers crossed for them. Lee was a pretty cool guy, even if he is a little weird, and even if Sasuke could be a jerk sometimes, he was happy for him.

"Looks good," said Sasuke. "Good job. We can use these tomorrow. Make sure you get here tomorrow bright and early. That is if you want to help."

"Of course I do!" grinned the ninja giving him a thumbs up. Sasuke was grateful for the younger male's help and for doing all this for him in the first place. He'd for sure have to return the favor someday.


	6. Chapter 6

“Shit, shit, shit!” cursed Sasuke after cutting his finger with the kitchen knife. He had gotten distracted by the doorbell being rung in an urgent manner. Just as he turned his head to yell that he was coming, he hadn’t moved his finger when he came down with the knife. It was only a tiny cut, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. He slipped his finger into his mouth as he walked to the front door. Much to his annoyance, it was just Naruto. “Why the hell didn’t you just walk in?”

“It was unlocked?”

“Just come in,” he sighed. “Do me a favor and tend to the noodles, Naruto. I gotta get this cut covered up.”

Once upstairs, he searched for the first aid kit he had stored somewhere in his bedroom. As he cleaned up the blood, he hoped this would just be the worse his day got. He couldn’t afford for this night to be messed up. After all, Lee had just gotten out of the hospital. He deserved a nice...no an amazing dinner. He had just survived a surgery that could have killed him if it failed or ended his career. He was going to make sure this the best damn dinner he ever had!

After patching himself up, he headed downstairs only to find Naruto adding salt to the noodles. He hurried over and took it from him. “What are you doing? I told you to watch it, not mess around!”

“It needed it!” he explained. “It tasted bland.”

“I swear if this is too salty…!” he narrowed his eyes at the ninja. He checked on the cooking meat inside of the oven. Just a couple more minutes and it would finally be finished. “Naruto, do me a favor and watch the meat while I run to the flower shop. I’d send you, but we both know you’d end up telling Ino.”

“No I wouldn’t! I wouldn’t make that mistake.”

“Whatever, Naruto,” he waved him off. He’d better off going himself. He was good at ignoring people as well as withholding information. The latter would be pretty easy considering she couldn’t torture him nor would she harm him to find out. Hopefully Ino’s mother would be in the shop instead to avoid her chattering so he could get back home sooner.

Once at the flower shop, he was greeted by the teen’s mother. She smiled at the Uchiha and asked if he’d like his usual flowers. With pink cheeks, he nodded. He had been coming here for the past few weeks picking up flowers for Lee. Luckily, he never ran into Ino, except once the first day he came into the shop. That day she had been a lot more cheerful about the situation unlike Sakura had been. Speaking of Ino, he wondered if she had asked her mother. No doubt Mrs. Yamanka had mentioned that the Uchiha had been in there various times to her daughter, whom he guessed constantly asked her mother what to do about Sasuke. That’s how it always was on television from what he could recall. Besides, he’d often confide in his own mother, older brother, and father about things going on in his life. Ino was probably no different.

“Could you make it a bit bigger this time?” he asked politely. Normally his bouquets were always the medium bouquet. This time he wanted the largest she could offer.

“Special occasion?” she asked as she prepared the bouquet. He nodded. As she prepared the bouquet, Ino, of all people, came out of the backroom. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt, a pair of tan shorts, and her usual ninja sandals. Sasuke mentally cursed as she came over to the counter, grinning as she approached the Uchiha.

“Hi, Sasuke-kun!” she grinned at him.

“Hello, Ino,” he threw up a hand before turning his attention back to the woman back in front of him. He hoped she had something else to do and would leave him alone.

“So how have you been?” she asked. “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” he said shortly.

“That’s good. How has Rock Lee been doing?” He hesitated for a moment. He remembered Lee mentioning that the blonde girl and her friend had been to the hospital searching for him. Part of him knew they were curious about who Sasuke was interested in, something was nothing new. Then he thought of something he hadn’t thought before. Had they followed him on the day when he went on the date with Lee? It was possible if they had been following him to find out what kind of guy Sasuke liked or the specific person he had a crush on.

“He’s fine,” he waited for Ino to ask if they were steady or were just friends.

“That’s awesome. I heard from Sakura that Tsunade-sama did a great job naturally. I know you must be happy for him, right?” Without giving him a chance to answer, she continued on. “Of course you are! He and you are dating!”

Sasuke didn’t say anything to her. He wasn’t telling her a thing and it wasn’t just because it wasn’t any of her business. It also had something to do with not knowing himself. Lee had been nice enough to ask him out, something he had wanted from him for a long time. However he could have very well have done it out of pity, committing one more kind act just in case. No, Lee wouldn’t be that cruel towards him. He wished he and Lee could have talked more. Hopefully Naruto would take a hint and go away this time, leaving the pair alone to talk about where their relationship would go from here. For the moment, they were simply just friends with one of them having a one-sided crush on the other. If Lee hadn’t asked him on a date out of pity, did that mean the two of them were a thing? He was eager to know the answer.

To his relief, she finally handed over the bouquet. The blonde teen’s eyes lit up at the flowers as she smiled. “Going on a date?”

Sasuke didn’t say a word as he handed over the money and thanked the brunette. “I’ll see you later, Ino.”

Hopefully he wouldn’t seen her later. He wanted this dinner to be Ino and Sakura free. He had a feeling Naruto would be sticking around and he didn’t wish for anymore guests. Meanwhile Ino was feeling as if the suspicions she had been having were true. She remembered the day she had first heard Sakura theory that Sasuke and Lee were a couple. As one could imagine, she had an extremely hard time believing it, let alone thinking it was possible.

***_***

“You’ve got to be joking, Sakura!” Ino chuckled as she wiped away a tear. The pair were watching television at Sakura’s house as Sakura told her about her suspicions about Lee and her team mate. The pink haired teen had just informed her that Sasuke was seeing Rock Lee. It wasn’t because there was anything wrong with Lee, like the older teen being mean or whatever. From the few interactions she’d ever had with him, he was always polite with her. However Lee was the last person she’d think was Sasuke’s type. Then again she really didn’t know Sasuke’s true type that wasn’t based on rumors. Maybe he was the type of guy Sasuke preferred. She had always imagined Sasuke being a fan of equally cute boys and maybe one just like him. Rock Lee was just too loud, odd, extrovertive, and friendly whereas Sasuke was cool, calm, quiet, and preferred to be alone. What was it that could draw Sasuke to Lee? Personally Ino wouldn’t call Lee cute, but she couldn’t call him ugly either. Perhaps Sasuke liked boys with a similar personality of Lee.

“I’m serious!” exclaimed Sakura, her eyes full of determination. Whenever she visited Lee, his room always held flowers inside of it. Curious about it, she asked Lee about them. He told her that every time Sasuke came, he always made sure to bring flowers with him. Sakura had felt a pang of jealousy hit her seeing the flowers, all of which held a romantic meaning behind them. Even if they had just been randomly selected or picked by how pretty they were, men and women didn’t usually bring someone flowers continuously unless they really liked them. He never gave her flowers. Then again she hadn’t lain injured in the hospital while on Team 7. However Naruto had and he never mentioned the Uchiha giving him a gift like flowers. When she was told this, Ino frowned.

“But why him if it is true? I mean I wouldn’t call Lee a hunk or anything.”

“Just because you don’t find him attractive doesn’t mean someone else can’t,” pointed out Sakura.

“Good point,” she nodded in agreement as SAkura sipped her tea. “Did he say…?”

Sakura shook her head. “I asked what they were, but he only said they were friends. Maybe...maybe Sasuke has a crush on him and Lee hasn’t noticed yet.”

“Could be,” Ino couldn’t help but to wonder if Lee had his suspicions as well. “This really sucks he’s into Lee and not me.”

“Who says he’d ever be interested in you, Miss Piggy?” smirked Sakura. “Maybe you and your constant pestering chased him away.”

“Or maybe your ugly mug and big forehead turned him off women forever!” Ino poked her friend on the forehead.

“If anybody’s face turned him off women, it’s your hideous face!” she stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

‘Ugh, why can’t Sasuke like both?’ Sakura groaned internally. ‘I want to be happy for him if Lee returns his crush but...damn it Sasuke.’

“Whatever!” huffed Ino. “There’s no need in squabbling. He’s made his mind up...unless he becomes bisexual. Heh, that might be kinda hot, dontcha think, Sakura?”

“What?” she suddenly got what Ino said when the taller girl winked at her and nudged her. “Oh Ino, you’re such a perv! A-anyways, even if he was, would you really want to share Sasuke with another person?”

“Only if it’s a not a girl and the guy likes me too,” she giggle while Sakura had rolled her eyes.

“Oh brother.”

“Come on, Sakura,” she nudged her friend once more. “You know you wouldn’t mind having two cute guys all over you. You’ll get a shit ton of birthday gifts, two shoulders to cry on when you’re feeling down, being extra warm on cold nights, and they’ll fight over you.”

“Having two boyfriends sounds troublesome,” she admitted. Secretly, it did sound just a little appealing to her, though realistically it would lead to trouble. “Anyways, back to Rock Lee and Sasuke. Do you think there’s a chance Lee would return his feelings?”

Ino tapped her chin. “I dunno. You’d know that better than I would. How about asking Naruto? Isn’t he friends with Lee?”

She nodded. Naruto had to know if Lee was either starting to have feelings towards Sasuke or had no clue. With that in mind, she was determined to ask him and find out once and for all.


End file.
